Everything to Me
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: Percy has two loves in his life. The first is his signature sport, Basketball. The other is his boyfriend of five years, Nico di Angelo. In fact, this year marks their five year anniversary. And Percy has the perfect night planned out. Life couldn't be better. That is, until Nico stays home from school the next day with a headache... Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1- The Five Year Date

I tried this awhile back, but it got erased when my computer crashed. Now, I'm going to attempt it again (amidst everything else). I'm also going to tell you now, if it hasn't been updating in three years, it's not high on my list right now.

…

There were two things that Percy Jackson loved in his life; basketball and his boyfriend Nico di Angelo. The basketball started at an early age. He would often go watch the varsity games with his mom when he was small, and he developed a great love for the game. He practiced and practiced, and before too long, he was an exceptional player. Nico came a little later in life, when they were in fifth grade. Percy had been a little scared of the dark-haired boy at first, but after he rescued him on the playground, they became fast friends. In sixth grade, Percy told Nico he was going to date him some day. And now, as a junior, Percy was doing just that.

Percy was practicing his second love, standing at the free throw line, sweat beading on his forehead as he concentrated. He'd been on the varsity team since freshman year, and already had an impressive collection of scouts following his progress. A few colleges even offered him full-ride scholarships if he played basketball with them. The brunette loved the attention, but he wasn't sure where he wanted to go yet. He had another year to decide.

"Percy." The brunette froze, still posed to shoot. Coach Blofis rounded the corner from his office, staring at the tall brunette. "Wait until the rest of the team shows up, will you?" Percy grinned easily and placed the ball on his hip. He glanced to the balcony, where Nico was just visible, sitting hunched in the corner, reading from his book. Percy smiled and waved, and Nico's gaze flicked up from his book. The brunette blew him a kiss, then turned his attention to the locker room, where the rest of the players began coming out. Malcolm was in the lead, and Percy smiled. Naturally. "Alright boys," Coach Blofis said, and the boys clustered around him eagerly. "Today we'll do six on six scrimmages. First teams are…Mitchell, Pollux, Leo, Castor, Will, and Jake verses Percy, Malcolm, Jason, Frank, Travis and Connor Stoll."

"Rigged!" someone called out, and the assembled boys laughed. It did seem rather unfair, but it was always a random draw. Percy was normally with Pollux and Castor, so this was a nice change of pace. He began to walk off, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Go easy on them Percy," Coach Blofis said. "Not everyone is as good as you." Once again, Percy grinned.

"You bet coach," he said, then added softly. "Not a problem dad." Malcolm, overhearing the conversation, puffed out his chest.

"What about me Uncle Paul?" he asked. Percy smirked at his cousin, throwing an arm over his shoulder. He led the blonde boy away. Nico, he noticed, was now posed at the balcony, watching eagerly. Aside from his stepdad and mom, Nico was easily Percy's biggest fan. He glanced up at his boyfriend and waved again. This time, Nico waved back, smiling. Percy felt a little glow of happiness. But it was nothing new. After all, he'd been dating Nico since middle school. They easily had the longest relationship in middle school/high school recorded history.

"Percy!" Jason said, shooting the ball at him. He caught it and placed it against his hip, arching an eyebrow. At some point, everyone tried to do that to him. But his fast reflexes kicked in before he was fully aware from it. Sometimes, it seemed the new varsity members had to do that for initiation. Jason wasn't relatively new (that was a couple of freshman), but he was still very low on the ladder yet.

"You'll have to do better than that Grace," Percy said good-naturedly, lobbing it back. Jason caught it, grinning. Frank slapped him on the back and sent the blonde staggering. But he popped back up and grinned some more. Percy enjoyed basketball, especially days like today, but there was one thing he loved more than his signature sport. He glanced up at the balcony again, at the person who made him happiest, even when he didn't feel like it. Nico grinned at him and made a little shooing movement with his hand. Percy shook his head. Time to focus on the game. Even if it was just practice, he had something to prove.

After practice, everyone was talking about the first scrimmage. Percy's team won, naturally. Percy was seated on a bench in front of his locker, wiping his forehead with a small hand towel. He laughed when Frank sent Jason staggering again. Actually, Frank send most people staggering. He was a very big dude. Another reason the brunette loved this sport so much was moments like this. After the game or after the practice, just sitting around with all of his buddies, joking and hanging out.

"Hey you." Percy smiled. There was definitely one thing, one person, that made it even better. Normally, outsiders didn't have access to the locker room while practice was in session, or just ending, but Nico was a very special case indeed. No one complained. Nico was just as much a part of their close-knit group as they were. A few people called out greetings as Nico slid into his spot beside Percy. He clutched his book to his chest. Percy wrapped an arm around the dark-haired boy and kissed his temple.

"Hey you," the brunette replied. "Did you enjoy yourself up there?"

"Uh huh," Nico answered. "That was a beautiful layup by the way." Percy smiled. He had to admit, that was a very good shot indeed. Not one of his best, but very good nonetheless. "Do you have something special planned for tonight?" Nico asked eagerly. Percy laughed.

"For five years together?" he asked. "You bet I do! Dinner, movie, all the works." He titled Nico's chin and softly kissed him. "Speaking of, I'd better shower up. Can't be smelling like I just hit the gym." Nico giggled as Percy released him. He walked to the showers with a smile on his face. Once upon a time, the brunette had been very timid around everyone else when it came to Nico. Now, nothing phased him. He'd moved passed that socially awkward phase in his life. He ducked inside one of the stalls and stripped down.

Percy was so incredibly happy that he was spending five years together with Nico. Most high school students his age couldn't keep it together for a few weeks, and he and Nico were going on years. He smiled. Yes, he was one lucky guy. He was sure someone else would have the dark-haired boy to themselves by now, if they really wanted. He was that likable. But, he was Percy's. And he loved his boyfriend. A lot. Someday, he would marry Nico. He was sure of it. He was head over heels for the boy, and would continue to be throughout the years.

"Did you fall in cuz?" Percy laughed and shook his head, throwing the curtain aside. He wasn't shy, especially around Malcolm, which might've been strange, but quite frankly, he didn't care. He accepted the change of clothes, changing quickly. It was a nice pair of jeans and a short-sleeved, light blue button up. He also had a little clip on tie attached for some extra style. When Percy said he was treating Nico to a grand night, he meant it. "Looking good," Malcolm added. "Nico's a lucky guy."

"I'm the lucky one," Percy replied, checking his reflection in the mirror. Malcolm handed him a comb, which he accepted gratefully. He ran it through his freshly showered hair. He'd made reservations at their favorite fancy restaurant weeks in advance, and he was hell bent on making the reservation.

"The guys are helping Nico get ready in the track locker room," Malcolm said. Percy smiled again. He felt so happy right now. At the beginning, he was worried that the guys wouldn't accept Nico into their clique, despite him being at Nico's side whenever he wasn't with them. After all, Nico could be a shy little bookworm, and not a hyperactive jock. But a lot of his fears were put to rest when the guys accepted his boyfriend with open arms.

"Thanks a bunch for helping me get this all ready for him," Percy said to Malcolm. "I have to make sure this is a night he'll never forget. Next to our wedding day that is. And you're my best man."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Malcolm responded, gathering up Percy's old things. A few years ago, if his cousin would've brought it up, the blonde would've laughed it off and told him he was dreaming. But, as the years went on, it was clear that Percy wasn't letting go of Nico any time soon. Now, a wedding seemed as normal as a date. "Who would be considered the bride?"

"Probably Nico, no offense to him," Percy replied. "He's just…slightly more feminine then I am. But I digress. I do have a date to go on after all." The blonde simply smiled. You didn't know Percy at all if you didn't know he had a date tonight, for a very specific reason.

"What time are your reservations?" Malcolm asked. Percy seemed to ponder it for a moment.

"Six thirty," he replied. He packed up his bag, which he then proceeded to hand it Malcolm. His cousin was going to take it home for him tonight. "Say, cuz, you know I don't normally ask to borrow your car…"

"Oh shut up," Malcolm said, fishing his keys out of his pocket. He threw them at the brunette. "Gimme the bike keys so I can take it home at least." Percy grinned and threw his motorcycle keys at his cousin.

"You're the best," Percy said. Malcolm simply sighed. He didn't really remember how to drive Percy's bike, but he knew enough to get himself safely home. "We can't go to the restaurant on my bike you know?" Percy added, because he could sense his cousin's slight annoyance. "I mean, we could, but it isn't really romantic."

"And my old junker is more romantic than your bike?" Malcolm asked in disbelief. "Nico loves your bike cuz. Are you sure you don't want to take it?" Percy bit his lip. Did he? Maybe. But…

"I'm sure," he replied at last. "I only brought one helmet anyway, so even if we did take it, one of us wouldn't be very safe. And while I want this to be a night he'll never forget, I also want him to wake up tomorrow to remember it." He gave his cousin a lopsided grin. He hoped it came off as reassuring, because one of his biggest fears was that he wouldn't be able to keep Nico safe one of these days when they went out on the bike. Not that he was a bad driver and didn't trust himself to keep him safe. No, it was other drivers he didn't trust. "I'll return the car after I drop him off tonight, I do promise you that."

"Yes, I know. And if you forget, I can always drive your bike to school tomorrow and we can trade back after practice." He did have a point. It wasn't like they never saw each other. "Besides, have fun tonight. It's not every day you get to celebrate five years." At that, Percy smiled. Yes, basketball was his love.

But Nico was everything to him.

…

Dinner went off without a hitch. Nico always enjoyed going out with Percy, and the feeling was returned in equal parts, if not more so. Percy thought ahead and brought new shirts for them to switch into, because, while this was cliché as all hell, he was also going to treat Nico to a movie, where they could sit and hold hands and kiss more than actually watch the movie. And, judging by the smile that Nico gave him when he produced the movie tickets, he seemed to really like that idea.

"I can't believe you," he said while they were standing in line waiting to get drinks (because Percy's stomach was a bottomless pit). "Have I ever mentioned that I absolutely love you?" Percy smiled brilliantly, capturing Nico's chin and giving him a kiss.

"I absolutely love you too," Percy replied. He ordered their drinks, leading them to the theatre. And he meant it, no matter how many times he said it. He truly did love Nico. With everything that he was. He made the brunette so happy. They took their seats in the back, watching the flickering big screen. Percy slid his hand over the armrest, taking Nico's hand in his. He sighed contently. Yes, he was quite happy. Great night with a great guy. He glanced over at Nico, smiling softly at his boyfriend. He had a special present for him, but he'd stupidly forgotten it at his house. He'd have to grab it and give it to him tomorrow.

"Percy?" Nico whispered suddenly, almost startling the brunette. He jumped slightly, then glanced over at his boyfriend. Nico was bent almost double. "I suddenly have a huge headache," he whispered. "Can we leave? I know you spent so much money on me already, but…"

"It's fine," Percy replied quietly. He got up, then helped the dark-haired boy to his feet. They navigated their way to the front. Percy wasn't paying Nico much attention right that moment. After all, they went to the movies here all the time. But when he heard something thump behind him, he turned. He found Nico on all fours, staring at the floor. He'd tripped over the little step up into the lobby. "Are you okay?" Percy asked, kneeling beside him.

"Yeah," Nico replied, rolling to sit beside the curtains. "I just banged my shin on the way down." Percy frowned. Nico was a little clumsy, sure, but never this much. He inspected his boyfriend, but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He rolled up Nico's pant leg, wincing at the purplish bruise already spreading across his shin. "I didn't think I hit it that hard…" Nico mumbled.

"Let's just get you home," Percy said, still frowning. This sudden turn worried him. Nico had been feeling fine all day. At least he thought so. Maybe he hadn't been, and he wanted to put up a front so he wouldn't ruin their anniversary. Nico rose drunkenly to his feet, swaying unsteady for a moment. Percy slipped an arm around him. "Are you okay?" he asked as he steered Nico out of the theater.

"I'm fine," Nico gritted out. "It just feels like someone's trying to split my skull in half." Percy winced in sympathy. He hoped his baby would feel better soon.

…

"How'd the date go?" Malcolm asked when Percy showed up to trade vehicles. Percy made a face and tossed his cousin his keys. Malcolm caught them, staring at him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nico got sick so we had to cut it short," Percy replied, taking his keys for the bike from Malcolm. "He seemed fine though. I hoped he hasn't been feeling under the weather all day and hasn't told me. I'd understand if he wasn't interested in going out tonight."

"He didn't want to ruin your plans though," Malcolm pointed out. Percy sighed. Yeah, he knew. But Nico's feelings were always put before his own. At least, in his mind, that's how it went. Maybe in Nico's it was reversed.

"I'm glad I didn't take the bike tonight," he said instead. "It would've been too loud for him." Malcolm arched an eyebrow. Percy's bike wasn't the loudest in the world. "He had such a headache when we left," Percy explained. "In fact, it was so bad, he passed out as soon as we got to your car. I carried him into his house and laid him in his bed. He didn't even stir." Now it was Malcolm's turn to frown. That didn't sound good.

"I hope he feels better soon," he said. At Percy's look, he reached out. "It's probably nothing, okay Percy. He gets headaches a lot." Percy nodded slowly.

He didn't want to admit that he was actually very worried.

…

"Alright Mrs. di Angelo," Percy said, his mood instantly dropping. "Thanks." He hung up his phone, staring at it blankly. Nico was home sick. Which, didn't sound that strange, but, this was Nico di Angelo. He dragged himself to school with a hundred and three degree fever one day and had to be _forced_ to go home. Nico never stayed home. He took a picture of his locker and sent it to Nico, wishing him well. He slammed the door shut.

"Perce!" He glanced over his shoulder as Jason approached. "Where's Nico?" the blonde asked, glancing around the brunette might be hiding him somewhere. "I had a question for him."

"He's home sick," the brunette replied flatly. Jason followed behind him as he strode to class. He was in a sour mood. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be at Nico's house with him, fussing over him and making sure he was okay. That bruise from last night looked ugly, and if Nico still had his massive headache, then he wouldn't look after it properly.

"He'll be better soon," Jason said cheerfully. Percy gave him a tight-lipped smile, nodding slowly. He sure hoped so.

…

Alright everyone, chapter one complete! Let me hear your thoughts so far.


	2. Chapter 2-Night At Nico's

Lots of positive feedback so far. I am pleased. This took me forever to finish, because… Idk. I have no good reason for it.

Oooh guess what guys. My birthday's on Sunday. So, as with every year, I will update a couple stories of my choosing. But, if you have something you want to see, drop me a comment. And while we're on the topic, if you feel comfortable sharing it, when are your birthdays?

…

"Hey," Percy whispered as he let himself into Nico's room. He closed the door softly behind him. He looked around. Nico's room was always dark (after all, he liked it that way) but he usually had the blinds open, or his desk lamp on in the corner. Nico stirred, then groaned and lifted his head off his pillow. Percy sat on the edge of his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Not any better," Nico croaked, clawing his way over to Percy. He plunked his head on the brunette's lap. "Ugh." He smeared a hand across his face. "I've been sleeping on and off all day. I have, like, no energy left." Percy frowned again, stroking Nico's hair. He was extremely worried, but he wouldn't let his boyfriend know that. After all, people got sick. It was normal. Then why did it leave such a bad taste in his mouth? Probably because Nico hardly ever got sick. Sure, he got headaches, but that was about it. "Hey, whatcha thinking about?" Nico asked suddenly, startling the brunette out of his thoughts.

"Who says I'm thinking at all?" Percy asked, smirking. Maybe if he was sarcastic he could hide his worry from his boyfriend. He didn't want it to relay his feelings to Nico. After all, he had enough to worry about. "Let me look at that leg of yours," Percy said, suddenly remembering the reason he was here.

"My leg?" Nico asked, blinking. Percy sighed and rolled his eyes. He loved his boyfriend to death, but sometimes he could be so clueless. He rolled up Nico's pant leg, getting a good look at the bruise. It wasn't any bigger, thank god. But it was still an ugly purplish/blue color.

"Hey what's this?" Percy asked, catching sight of Nico's middle. He lifted his shirt. "Dear god baby boy what did you do?" he asked. Nico blinked up at him. "Did you fall again?" Percy asked gently.

"No?" Nico replied carefully. "I haven't left my bed all day. Why?" Percy bit his lip. He wasn't sure if he should tell Nico what he found. But the dark-haired boy craned to see his midsection. "What is it Perce?" he asked.

"Another bruise," Percy admitted. "Slightly bigger than the one on your shin." Nico's face clouded in confusion. What? That shouldn't be there. How could he get a bruise from just lying in his bed all day long? He threw his covers off and struggled to his feet, nearly face-planting to the floor. Percy surged forward and supported his unsteady boyfriend.

"Mirror," Nico gritted out, trying to swallow down his drowsiness. Percy gave his boyfriend a concerned look, helping him struggle to the full sized mirror attached to his door. They stood there for a moment while Nico studied himself, looking at the bruise with just as much confusion as earlier. "You sure you didn't fall again?" Percy asked tightly, just barely hiding his worry.

"I'm very sure," Nico replied. "I haven't left my bed all day. In fact, I've only been awake about two hours all together, and they haven't been consecutive." Percy bit his lip, helping Nico back to his bed. They both sat down, and the dark-haired boy rested his head on his shoulder. Percy gazed down at him, a small smile tugging at his lips. Despite his worry, there was one feeling that would trump any other. And that was love. If it was possible to love someone with every atom in your body (and Percy believed it could be done), then he did. He loved Nico with absolutely everything in him. And seeing him like this tore his heart in two. He kept telling himself it wasn't that bad. That Nico would be okay. These were just random occurrences. But he couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. No matter how many times he told himself that it wasn't that bad, there was a nagging feeling telling him it was.

"Nico," he said carefully. His boyfriend jerked awake, and a small surge of guilt travelled through the brunette. He'd been unaware Nico had fallen back asleep. "I'm sorry baby boy," he said, kissing the dark-haired boy's forehead. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, no, it's alright," Nico assured around a huge yawn. "I really don't mind. I've slept enough today."

"Alright," Percy agreed reluctantly. "I really think you should go see a doctor." Nico screwed his face at the suggestion. He hated going to the doctor. It always made him uneasy. It smelled like sick people, and he felt anything but taken care of afterwards. "I know how you feel," Percy said softly, drawing a long kiss from him. "But please. I'm so worried about you Nico. I need to know if you'll be okay." Nico's face fell. He had a feeling Percy was worried about him, but to actually hear him say it…

"Alright bambino," Nico said. "I'll have mom schedule me an appointment soon." A look of relief flashed through the brunette's eyes, and Nico felt like he made the right choice. Oh, he wasn't doing this for himself. Nope. He was doing it for Percy. He'd do anything for Percy. Nico sighed, closing his eyes. He'd already changed his clothes twice, but he felt all sweaty and sticky again anyway. "Hey, uh, can you stay with me tonight?" Nico asked quietly. He felt Percy's fingers working through his hair, lulling him back to sleep. He fought to keep his eyes open.

"Of course baby boy," Percy whispered. "I need to go get some things though, alright?" He slid away from Nico, watching as he jerked awake again and sat up straight, slightly swaying from side to side. "I promise I'll be right back," Percy said. Nico heaved himself to his feet.

"I'm going to take a quick shower," he said, staggering to his dresser. "I feel way too hot and sticky." Percy bit his lip.

"Do you need help?" he asked. Nico waved a hand at him.

"I got it," he said, sounding a little more alert than he had the entire time Percy was here. "Just go get your stuff and not worry about me." Percy backed out of Nico's room, shaking his head. Of course he'd worry about Nico.

He'd always worry.

…

"How'd Nico doing today?" Percy mother asked as soon as he walked in the door. His dad looked up from his laptop on the couch. Percy confessed his worry to them both last night. After all, it wasn't like Nico got sick often. So they both knew something was up. They knew as much as he did. Which, sadly, was very little.

"Not really any better," Percy admitted, raking his fingers through his hair. "He'd really tired today. He skipped school even. And I went over for a little bit, and he had another bruise on his side. But he's been sleeping all day. So how could he have a bruise if he literally hasn't moved from his spot?" Percy ducked his head, feeling tears prick his eyes. He wasn't sad, per se. More like frustrated. There was only so much he could do to make Nico feel better. "Oh, that reminds me, Nico asked if I would stay with him tonight. I told him okay. That is okay, right?" He gazed at his mother anxiously. It was very rare that she said no, but a handful of times she had.

"Of course sweetie," she replied, and the brunette released the breath he'd been holding.

"Thank you so much," he said, going over and giving her a hug. "I promise I'll be good while I'm over there. We'll obey all their rules, and I'll listen to whatever Mrs. Di Angelo says." Sally smiled softly at her son. She had no doubts that he'd behave while he was over at Nico's house for the night. But it was still sweet of him to reassure her that nothing would happen.

"I know honey," she said, ruffling his short hair. Percy grinned easily and wandered down the hall to his room. He shut the door and leaned against it, finally letting out the tiny sob that had been building his chest. He didn't want to worry his parents any further. But fuck was he so worried about Nico. Something just didn't add up. He didn't know why. He quickly composed himself. Now was not the time for tears. Everything would be fine. Nico would be fine.

That's what Percy kept telling himself as he packed an overnight bag. Nico will be fine. Nico will be fine. But if he stopped for even just a moment, all the doubt flooded back. So he had to keep moving. Had to keep focusing. His hands and body moved without his mind actually following along. His mind was focused on one thing, and one thing only. And that was Nico. It was always Nico. Not that it was a bad thing.

Percy really loved Nico. Like, if he hadn't said it before, he loved him with every fiber of his being. Except for maybe basketball, which had an equal part of his heart. He'd been doing it for so long. Really, there was no other sport for him. But Nico. Nico was everything to him.

"Percy?" Percy blinked, pulled from his thoughts by his mother. "Are you ready honey? I'm sure Nico is waiting." Percy shook his head. Right. He shouldered his bag. Nico was waiting for him.

…

Nico stepped out of the shower, feeling better than he had all day. His weariness was gone, at least for the time being. And he could pretend that everything was normal. Almost. He caught sight of his side in the mirror, and the smile he'd been wearing vanished. He gingerly ran his fingers over the bruise. It didn't really hurt, and he could forget it was there if he didn't look at it. The one on his leg didn't bother him either. In fact, the only thing that bothered him right now was his head. He felt the first traces of a headache coming on. He rummaged through their cabinet until he found some Tylenol. He downed a couple pills, taking them dry.

"Nico." The dark-haired boy split into a huge grin when he heard that voice. He'd know it anywhere. He quickly dressed himself and opened the bathroom door, finding Percy standing in front of him, a backpack slung over his shoulder and his laptop bag dangling by his side. "Hello baby boy," Percy said, a soft smile breaking his features. He gathered Nico in his arms and gave him a soft kiss. If he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine things were normal. But reality caught up with him again. He sighed. Things weren't okay. At least, not yet. Hopefully Nico's doctor's visit would clear things up.

"Are you okay bambino?" Nico asked. Percy gave a little laugh. Nico was asking _him_ if _he_ was alright? That was about as backwards as it got these days. Percy kissed Nico's temple, holding him at arm's length. He seemed to have a little more energy. But that wouldn't last. If he'd been weak all day, and he hadn't eaten, he'd soon be weak again.

"Have you eaten at all today?" Percy asked instead, carefully avoiding answering the question Nico asked because, no, he wasn't alright. Far from it. Nico seemed to think about it for a moment.

"No, not really," he said at last. "Mom brought breakfast for me, but I took three bites and felt sick, so I didn't eat it." Percy made a little noise of sympathy, finally releasing the dark-haired boy.

"Well, you're mom's making dinner," he said. "Do you wanna go eat?" Nico's stomach heaved at the idea, but he swallowed that down. He nodded. He had to get something in him, or he'd never get better. "I think she's making spaghetti," Percy continued, leading the way down the hall.

"Great," Nico mumbled. Usually, his mom's spaghetti was his favorite. But, he didn't feel all that hungry. They found themselves in the kitchen, surrounded by yummy smells. Percy inhaled deeply. He loved the smell of the di Angelo household. There was always something cooking.

"Hello boys," Maria said without even turning around. "It's good to see you Percy. How have you been?" Percy smiled. It was almost like he was part of the family already.

"I'm good," Percy replied, leading Nico over to the table. They sat down, and Nico immediately put his head down, groaning. Percy rubbed his shoulder, looking at him in concern. "Are you okay baby boy?" he asked. He wasn't afraid of using Nico's pet name around his mom. She'd heard it enough times.

"Just a headache bambino," Nico replied. "I'll be okay. I already took some Tylenol. Hopefully it helps." Percy nodded slowly. Another headache? That was stranger still. Nico didn't get headaches that easily.

"Eat up boys," Maria said, setting plates of food in front of them. Percy tucked in eagerly. He loved spaghetti, almost as much as pizza and cheeseburgers. But Nico pushed his food around with his fork, only occasionally taking a bite. After about five bites, he didn't feel very hungry another, so he got to work building a little mound in the middle of his plate. Percy paused in his eating to study his boyfriend. Nico had his head on his hand, and he seemed to be drifting off at the table.

"Hey baby boy," he said, and Nico glanced at him. "Wanna go into the living room and watch a movie?" Nico nodded, carrying his still full plate of food to the sink. Percy brought his as well. He was still hungry, and he only had a few bites left, but Nico was far more important than food. He let Nico lead the way to the living room. Nico sat down on the couch, resting his head on the armrest. "What do you want to watch?" Percy asked.

"Anything's fine," Nico replied sleepily. Percy glanced over. Nico fought to stay awake, but he was losing. Percy popped in Big Hero 6, Nico's favorite animated movie, and went down to his room. He grabbed Nico favorite blanket off his bed, the one Percy bought him for their first year together. He went back to the living room, stopping in the doorway. Nico was curled up on the end of the couch, already sleeping soundly. He smiled softly, going over and gingerly laying himself down behind the dark-haired boy. He wrapped him up in his blanket and laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, watching Baymax and Hiro interact. He chuckled to himself. He actually really loved this movie as well. It was charming.

"Is he doing alright?" Maria asked, sticking her head in. She smiled at the sight. Her son was already asleep on the couch. But his boyfriend was just cuddling with him and quietly watching a movie. Had she mentioned she absolutely loved Percy? He was so good to her son, who maybe wasn't always the most sociable child in the world.

"He's sleeping," Percy whispered. "But he's okay otherwise." Maria nodded, disappearing back into the kitchen to finish cleaning. Percy ran his fingers through Nico's hair. The dark-haired boy made a noise of pleasure in his sleep. He loved it when Percy toyed with his hair. Percy chuckled. Nico's hair tickled, but since Nico loved it, he loved it as well. "I love you baby boy," he whispered, kissing the side of Nico's head. "So, so very much."

…

Thus ends chapter two. Woo! Feeling accomplished, even if I'm exhausted. I realize Nico doesn't have any siblings right now, or a visible father, but he will. I'm just going to hand wave this by saying they were out. You'll see them next chapter. And Nico's appointment will be next chapter as well. Fingers crossed for him!


	3. Chapter 3-The Doctor's Visit

Hello hello! It's been far too long for this story hasn't it. I was hoping to work on this one more, since I wanted it to be GCBs successor, but that obviously hasn't happened. Now, some of you may have a fuzzy idea what's going on, and trust me when I say it was difficult to keep it a secret. But a lot will be revealed this chapter, hopefully. Just bear with me here.

…

"You know," Nico began, glancing sideways at his surprise guest. "You didn't have to be here for this." Percy grinned sheepishly. Maybe not. But he had to know for himself that he was worried over nothing. Even now, with Nico fully alert, he was still horribly worried, and couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. "That aside," Nico added lowly. "I'm glad you're here. You know how doctors make me feel."

"I know," the brunette replied, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. "It'll be alright," he added, trying to sound reassuring. "It's probably nothing. I'm sure the doctor will agree with me." Nico glanced at his hands, smiling softly. He didn't believe so, but it was really sweet of Percy to try and make him feel better. He watched uneasily as his mother did the paperwork. Truth be told, he was worried about his own health as well. He'd been fine the day of the anniversary, and all at once his health declined. That never happened.

"Nico di Angelo," a nurse called. Nico rose, glancing back at Percy, who would have to wait in the waiting room since he wasn't family. He gave the dark-haired boy his best reassuring smile, waving him on. Nico sucked in a breath, following the nurse back to a room. But first they had to do all of the routine check-up things, like get his height and weight. Then the nurse had him sit on the cold metal table, his legs dangling over the side. Since Nico was on the short side, they didn't quite reach the ground, so he swung them back and forth.

"So far so good," he heart his mom mumble across the room. What he didn't tell her was that in the time between the waiting room and here, he'd drained his energy, and felt seconds from collapse. Also, his headache was making a reappearance. He'd also hidden this from Percy, but he'd found another bruise on his shoulder. All of this just didn't add up right. He really hoped that his doctor would be able to say what was wrong with him.

"Hey Nico," their family doctor, Dr. Tanner, said as he entered the room. He closed the door behind him. "It's been awhile since I've seen you." At that, Nico cracked a tiny smile. He made a point not to come here unless it was absolutely necessary. Dr. Tanner began doing more routine check-up stuff. "So tell me Nico, what seems to be the problem. Deep breath now."

"Well," Nico said as he took a deep breath. "First it started a couple days ago. Percy and I were at the movies when all of a sudden it felt like someone split my skull in half. Then I tripped on the way out because I was so out of it, and I banged my leg. I didn't think much of it, but it bruised fairly easily, which was odd, because I didn't think I hit it all that hard." Dr. Tanner stopped to listen, worry written all over his face. "Yesterday I stayed home with the same symptoms, but I slept all day. Percy found another bruise on my side, which is really odd because I didn't get out of bed all day yesterday."

"Nico, I, ah, have a hunch I know what's going on," Dr. Tanner said slowly. "But we have to run some tests to be sure." Slowly, Nico nodded. "Now, I would like to look at those bruises you mentioned," the doctor continued. Again, Nico nodded, lifting his shirt so the doctor could see the ones on his side and shoulder. Maria looked at the new one with worry. It hadn't been there the night before. Dr. Tanner swallowed hard, trying not to show how worried he actually was. The symptoms Nico listed… Well, they weren't good. "Alright Nico, we need a blood sample," he said at last. Nico lowered his shirt, looking frightened.

"Why?" he asked. Dr. Tanner's heart went out to him. Quickly, he left, only to return with a stunned Percy in tow. "Percy," Nico whispered. The brunette went over and wrapped his arms around him, murmuring softly in his ear.

"We need to relocate to a better place," Dr. Tanner said gently. Percy pulled away reluctantly as Nico climbed off the table. He took the dark-haired boy's hand in his. Dr. Tanner knew he'd made the right call by bringing Percy back here. He'd be able to keep Nico calm. "Alright, let's go boys," he said, leading the way down the hall. Nico glanced around uneasily. He really hated coming to see the doctor. He hate hospitals just as much. "Alright Nico, this is Mara," he said, pointing to a young blonde lady, who waved at him. "She's going to help you get prepped and draw your blood, alright?"

"Alright," Nico said quietly, following her back. Percy trailed behind Nico, sensing his boyfriend's need to have him close. He sat down in a chair next to the dark-haired boy, watching as he got his arm clean and prepped. He also watched as a vial and needle were brought to Mara. At the sight of the needle, Nico looked like he might be sick.

"Hey," Percy said softly, and Nico turned to look at him. Percy briefly glanced over, and saw Mara sliding the needle into his arm. "I love you," he sat to Nico, leaning over and kissing his cheek. Nico smiled brilliantly at him, albeit tiredly.

"I love you too," he replied. "So much. And thank you." Percy blinked, caught off guard.

"For what?" he asked, watching the needle be extracted. He watched Mara put a Band-Aid on his boyfriend's arm.

"Just for being you," Nico replied, finally glancing over. The relief on his face was all too evident. "For being worried about me."

"Of course," Percy replied. That awful feeling had returned. He really couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. They wouldn't have brought Nico down to get blood drawn unless it was something serious. "Of course I'm going to worry about you baby boy," he said, drawing a kiss from him. "I always will." Percy looked up to Dr. Tanner and Mara talking quietly over in the corner. Neither looked pleased, and Percy's stomach sank. Oh god, what was wrong with his baby boy?

"So," Dr. Tanner began when he walked back over. "It would appear, after some close observation, that you have an abnormal amount of white blood cells in your system right now. That being said, this isn't a bad thing to worry about within itself. But we need to run one more test just to be sure, and the results won't be in for a few days. Because our lab needs time to really study the sample."

"Sample?" Nico asked. "More blood?" But Dr. Tanner shook his head.

"Bone marrow," he said quietly. Nico's expression showed his confusion perfectly. All the emotions that had built in Percy's chest felt like they were going to explode. "To be perfectly honest Nico, all of this is very serious." Nico gulped, squeezing his boyfriend's hand.

"How…how serious?" Nico asked. Dr. Tanner looked at the scared boys in front of him, feeling a pang in his chest. God they were so young.

"Well…" he said slowly, not quite sure how to tell them. But at Nico's silent plea, he sighed. "Nico… we're running tests for cancer."

And that was when Percy's world came crashing down around him.

…

"Cancer?" Nico asked in disbelief for the thousandth time. He and Percy lay in his bed, wrapped up in each other's arms. They weren't even sure who needed who more right now. "Percy I can't…it can't be cancer. It can't…" Percy squeezed Nico to himself. He ran his fingers through his hair. It'd been hours since they got back from the doctors, and neither one had moved since arriving home. "I thought childhood cancer was rare," Nico continued quietly. "I thought…" He trailed off. Honestly, he wasn't sure what he thought.

"Shh, it's alright baby boy," Percy whispered, even though everything was most decidedly not alright. "Dr. Tanner said that acute childhood leukemia is very treatable. With some chemo, you'll probably get over it." Still, it did almost nothing to calm Nico's jangled nerves. "I know nothing I say can really help," Percy continued, rambling without really meaning to. "But really baby boy, you could have something even rarer than this."

"But cancer?" Nico asked quietly. Percy's fingers stilled in his hair at the broken tone his boyfriend used. "Percy, cancer is so damaging. Even if I do get over it, there's a chance that it'll come back. Again and again. I may be okay for a while, but there's a chance I'll never be the same again." The tears began to flow, and Percy did his best to wipe them away as the fell. "I might never be the boy you fell in love with again."

"Now shush," Percy scolded. "Nico, I hope you realize that I'm not leaving." At that, Nico was truly shocked. He wasn't sure if he would stay with someone like him. Not if they were truly sick. "Besides, nothing is set in stone yet. You may just have a spike in white blood cells and that's it. There's a chance that you may not have cancer at all." Nico looked up to his boyfriend's face, and knew that he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince him. He stifled a sigh, burying his face in Percy's chest.

Out of all the possibilities that he imagined, leukemia hadn't been one of them. Honestly, who thinks of cancer when something like a headache and fatigue come on" But now that it was a real possibility, Nico was scared. He was scared beyond belief. What if he didn't respond well to treatment, if he had to go? Dr. Tanner pulled him aside to talk to him quietly, and told him about treatment options. Since leukemia didn't produce tumors, surgery wouldn't work. So it was either chemotherapy, or radiology. Chemo was the recommended treatment, and it had a very high success rate. But, in a small number of cases, the treatment failed, and there was very little they could do. And, since they believed Nico was in the late stages of acute leukemia, if he didn't respond well, there wasn't a lot they could do.

Meaning Nico had to hope and pray that he would do well if he really did have cancer, or he would die.

"Nico." Nico blinked and stared up into Percy's worried face. "Don't disappear into your thoughts baby boy," Percy continued, kissing his forehead. "How are you feeling right now? Both with your health and your emotional state."

"I'm tired, and my head hurts a little, but that's about it," Nico replied. "I'm horribly confused and upset otherwise, why?" Nico gasped when Percy lifted him out of bed. "Percy, what are we doing?" Nico asked, wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck.

"I don't know about you, but I can't sit here any longer," Percy said, walking down the hall with Nico in his arms. "Let's go get ice cream or something. Neither of us have eaten much today." Now that Percy mentioned it, Nico was very hungry. His stomach growled, and Percy chuckled. "I thought so."

"Are we going to invite anyone?" Nico asked. Truthfully, he wanted some other company. He just wanted to take his mind of things. Percy glanced down at his boyfriend, feeling overwhelming love and sadness all at once.

"We can if you want," he replied, setting Nico down on his own two feet and whipping out his phone. He sent a quick text, inviting some of the basketball boys out to ice cream. He saw the need for distraction. Hell, he himself needed a distraction right about now. Cancer. The word sent shivers down his spine. "Are you ready?" he asked Nico.

"Yeah," the dark-haired boy replied, swaying from side to side. Percy sighed quietly, leading him out of the house. They decided to just walk, since neither felt safe enough to drive. Nico slipped his hand in Percy's, mostly for comfort, but also so he wouldn't topple over. "Do you think we should tell everyone what might be wrong?" Nico asked suddenly.

"Only if you want to baby boy," Percy replied, turning to look at him. "Personally, I think we should wait until I know for sure what is wrong, that way we don't worry them for nothing."

"Okay," Nico agreed softly, watching the sidewalk pass under his feet. His grip on Percy's hand tightened. "God Percy I don't even know if I can tell my dad or sisters about this now. What are they going to think?" He glanced sideways at his boyfriend. "What do you think?"

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, looking around for familiar cars.

"Are you going to leave me?" Nico asked. Percy turned to him with a shocked expression, but the tears in Nico's eyes stopped any questions he had in their tracks.

"God baby boy no," he said, gathering him into his arms and holding his close as the tears fell. "Why would you ever think that?" Percy smoothed back his hair. He was very aware that they were in the middle of a sidewalk, and any old passerby could witness a private moment. But the only thing that mattered right now was Nico was in need of comfort, and he was going to give it to him.

"Percy, I'm going to be very blunt," Nico said. "If it is cancer, and, let's be honest, what else could it be at this point, then I have to go through treatment. Best case scenario, the treatment works and I have a weakened immune system and possibly go bald while they do it. Worst case scenario…" Nico paused, glancing up at Percy. But the look the brunette gave him was all he needed to know. He knew. "Percy, I couldn't live with myself if you dated me and I…and I…"

"Nico," Percy interrupted. Nico stopped and looked up again. "I don't care. I mean, obviously I care about this, but I don't care about…that particular part of it. If I get to love you for three months, three years, or thirty, it doesn't matter to me. The point is I got to love you a little longer. And even if the worst does happen, you're not alone. I'm not leaving. And if the worst happens, and you do…you know…I'm so incredibly happy I got to know you and love you for as long as I have."

"Percy…" Nico mumbled, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall. "How did I get so lucky to have you in my life, huh?" At that, Percy smiled, gently wiping away his boyfriend's tears. Nico took a deep breath. "You ready to go talk to our friends?" Nico asked him.

"As long as you are," Percy replied. "I can tell you this; they'll be behind you as well. Never think you're alone, because you're not." Nico smiled. Yeah, he knew. He did like his friends, but he loved his boyfriend the most. Percy meant everything to him. He really was a lucky guy. Some days, he really didn't deserve the love that Percy gave him. But he wouldn't trade the last five years for anything.

"Hey guys," Malcolm greeted them when they entered the ice cream parlor. "Wow, you look awful." Percy glared at his cousin, who flinched. "Sorry," he apologized. "But you really do. What happened at Nico's appointment today anyway?" The brunette and dark-haired boy exchanged a quick glance. They weren't sure what to tell them.

"We'll know more in a few days," Percy said at last. "They had to do some lab work." Collectively, there were nods all around. They accepted that answer. Percy breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure if he could take it if he needed to tell them today. His whole world was already crumbling around him, slowly but surely. He didn't need to make it any worse.

…

Tada my big reveal. Yeah… Just remember, you love me. Also, I actually did my research. All the symptoms listed are actual symptoms of acute leukemia, the death thing is very real if treatment fails, the two treatment options are the real ones, the tests they did are the tests they actually use, and the symptoms can appear before it's too late, and acute leukemia spreads rapidly. I'm not stumbling into this blindly. I spent hours looking up diagnoses and symptoms and treatment options.


	4. Chapter 4-Everyone Knows (Kind of)

I didn't get any feedback from the last chapter, but it still garnishes attention, so I'm just going to forge on. Hmm where to pick up…

…

"Nico," Percy said, only mildly surprised to see his boyfriend waiting at his locker. "How are you feeling today baby boy?" he asked. Close inspection revealed bags under his eyes, so chances are he didn't get much sleep. And his eyes were still slightly red, so he'd been crying again. It tore Percy's heart to pieces, only knowing what was possibly wrong and not being able to do anything about it. He wrapped Nico in a hug. "Love you," he murmured.

"Love you too," Nico replied, briefly closing his eyes. "And I have about half a bottle of Advil in me, so my headache's at bay right now. I still feel like I'm going to be sick, but that's probably nerves more than anything." Percy nodded his understanding. Yeah, he got that. After he got home last night he did get sick. "What are we going to tell people?" Nico asked at last.

"Right now, let's just saw that you had a twenty-four hour bug or something," Percy replied. "I don't know how people will handle the news quite yet." Nico nodded slowly. He wasn't even taking the news very well.

"Oh," he said suddenly, rolling the sleeve of his shirt up to reveal the new bruise. This one was a lot smaller than the others, but the fact was he was getting more. Percy's gaze lit on the bruise, and his stomach heaved. "This happened overnight," the dark-haired boy said quietly, rolling his sleeve back down. "It just keeps getting worse and worse."

"It'll be okay baby boy," Percy assured, even though he himself didn't believe it. But what was he supposed to say? Life prepared you for a lot of situations, but this one… Percy was sure nothing could prepare you for this. He kissed the dark-haired boy's forehead, gazing down at him for a moment. He noticed his boyfriend's grim expression. He let out a soft sigh. Again, there was only so much he could do. He quickly shook his head, hooking his thumbs through Nico's belt loops. "Whatever happens, we're doing it together," Percy said. Nico gazed at his boyfriend in wonderment. He really didn't deserve Percy sometimes.

To this day Nico still wasn't sure how he'd captured the brunette's affections. After all, he wasn't anything special. In fact, there were plenty of other boys who Percy probably would've clicked with just as well. But no. He'd chosen Nico, and the dark-haired boy wasn't really complaining. He loved Percy to death. He closed his eyes. He might really love him to death.

"No, no," Percy murmured, pressing his lips to the dark-haired boys. "Don't retreat into your thoughts baby boy. Come back to me." Slowly, Nico's eyelashes fluttered open, and Percy found himself staring into the depths of his boyfriend's dark eyes. "Come on," he said at last, releasing Nico. "Let's go to class." He took the dark-haired boy's hand in his own. Though he wasn't sure if Nico was in need of comforting, or if he was.

"Hey cousin," Malcom greeted, falling in step beside the duo. "So what's really going on?" Percy glanced sideways at the blonde. "Cut the crap Percy. We've known each other since we were in diapers. Obviously I'm going to know when something's bothering you." The brunette let out a big sigh, turning away for a moment.

"It's alright," Nico told him softly, and he looked at his boyfriend. "He has the right to know after al." But still, Percy was hesitant to tell anyone. If it really was what they thought it was, that meant the worst thing imaginable. Maybe if they said the word as little as possible, it just wouldn't be. "Please," Nico pleaded. "It's tearing me up inside keeping it a secret."

"Alright baby boy," Percy agreed at last. "If that's really what you want." Nico nodded. Despite not knowing exactly what to say, he had to tell someone other than Percy and his mother. "Malcolm, what we're about to tell you is top secret. I expect you to tell no one, got it?" Malcolm nodded.

"I promise I won't cuz," the blonde promised. "What's going on?" Percy glanced at Nico, who looked unsure. Percy sighed. He'd have to be the one to tell the blonde. Honestly if he was in Nico's shoes, he wasn't sure if he could tell anyone either.

"So you know Nico went to the doctor the other day, and had a checkup, right?" he asked his cousin. Malcolm nodded. They'd told him at the ice cream parlor. "And you know how we said we'd know more in a few days?" Another nod. "Well… There's a reason for that. They needed a sample from him."

"A blood sample?" Malcolm asked, since that was the most common sample to be taken. Very slowly, Percy shook his head, and Malcolm's expression morphed into one of confusion. "What kind of sample then?" he asked the duo.

"Bone marrow," Nico replied, just loud enough for the blonde to hear.

"Bone marrow?" he repeated. "I don't understand guys. What's going on?" Nico made a little noise, and instantly Percy was on him, squeezing him tight and whispering in his ear. "Guys?" Malcolm asked.

"They're looking for cancer Malcolm," Nico blurted. Malcolm was stunned. "All these symptoms I've had, they all line up perfectly. They drew a blood sample and saw that I had a high white blood count. So they needed another sample. A bone marrow sample. But they seem to think that my chances of having cancer, specifically acute leukemia, are very high."

"Cancer?" Malcolm asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. Something hadn't been right, sure. After all, he'd known Nico just as long as Percy had. He knew how much Nico loathed staying home for being sick, and how much he loathed the doctors even more. But cancer? What could he even say to that? "Good god guys I'm so sorry," he said at last. Now that he knew what was potentially wrong, he could see how broken the two truly looked. "Are they even sure?" he asked.

"That's what they're going to find out," Percy said, dropping Nico off at his class with a kiss goodbye. "Between you and me though," he added as the two made their way to their own classes. "I really hope they're wrong. Not really for my sake, but for his." Malcolm quietly thought of that as Percy entered his classroom. It was devastating for Nico, sure, but what about Percy? Malcolm wasn't sure what his cousin would do without the dark-haired boy in his life.

…

"Mom?" Percy asked as soon as he let himself into the house that evening. Paul had stayed behind to work on some things. "Mom, are you home?" Percy called again.

"In the kitchen sweetie," his mom answered. He shrugged off his backpack and dropped in by the door, not caring if he got yelled at. He needed to talk to someone about how he was feeling. He was trying to keep it together all day. After all, it wasn't like he was the one that had the disease (or potentially did). But this still shattered his world to pieces, and as much as he wanted to remain strong, he just couldn't anymore. So that's how Sally found her son, standing in the entryway with his head bowed, tears streaming down his cheeks. "What's wrong Percy?" Sally asked, worry lacing every word. Percy gazed up.

"Mom…" he said. "Mom I just…" He took a shuddery breath, wordlessly holding his arms out. The message was clear to Sally, and she went and held her son as he quietly broke down. "Mom it's about Nico," he managed to get out.

"What happened sweetie?" she asked, smoothing his hair back. It was always a motion she used to sooth him. It had worked since he was a toddler. Paul walked in at that moment, witnessing the scene of his wife and broken son. "Did you guys break up?" she asked.

"No," Percy replied, trying to pull himself together again. "No, that's fine. We're still together. We're happy together."

"But," Sally prompted gently. Paul, curious as to what was going on, moved in a little closer. What was wrong with his son? Percy finally managed to calm himself down enough to be heard clearly, but he still didn't say anything for quite some time. Sally and Paul exchanged worried glances over his head. Usually, if he had something to tell them, he'd come right out and say it.

"Now," Percy began uneasily. "Nothing's confirmed yet. I still have to wait until Nico finds out what's actually wrong, and that could still be a few days. But they have a hunch they know what it is." Sally was surprised by this. She wasn't sure what she thought. She knew Nico being sick was a very uncommon occurrence, but she hadn't thought that much of it.

"It's alright honey," she said at last, mostly because she wasn't sure what she should say. Percy gazed at his mom and stepdad a moment, gathering his thoughts. He took a few deep breaths.

"I was in the room when Dr. Tanner, the di Angelo's family doctor, was talking with Nico. He had to get some blood drawn, and he was scared, so Dr. Tanner came and got me." Sally nodded. She followed along so far. "They took a look at the blood sample and found he had an abnormally large amount of white blood cells. Now," he interrupted before either of his parents could say anything. "That within itself isn't necessarily a bad thing. But with all of Nico's symptoms, Dr. Tanner had a hunch he knew what it was." Sally's stomach sank. "After the blood test he told Nico he needed another sample, but not an ordinary sample. This one would take a few days in the lab. Mom, they needed some bone marrow." Sally gave a little gasp.

"Percy, are you really saying?" she asked quietly, and her son's face fell as he promptly burst into tears. "Oh god honey," she said, pulling him closer. "God honey I'm so sorry," she said, even though she know it would do nothing to calm him down. Paul, while he'd been following along until that point, still didn't fully understand what was going on.

"Percy?" he asked his son quietly, and a tear-stained face greeted him. "What's going on Perce? You lost me a little at the end there." Percy shook his head, trying his best to gain his breath back.

"Dad…" Percy said hesitantly. Paul nodded, silently urging his son on. "Dad, they were running tests for cancer. Nico…they think he has cancer." Back the tears were, and Sally wrapped her son in a tight hug. Paul, for his part, was absolutely speechless. Cancer? They told you a lot of the struggles of parenthood, but not this. Everything and anything but this. "And it's tough," Percy continued, dashing a hand under his eyes. "It's tough trying to be strong for two people. I managed at school okay, but it's just…so hard."

"You're allowed to break down when you need to," Sally assured. Percy twisted to look at her. "No matter how strong you are, you're allowed to break. If you're breaking inside, tell him. He'll understand." But another thing had nagged at Percy all day, so he decided to ask his parents about it.

"I need your opinion on something," he said at last. "Nico told me he couldn't live with himself if we kept dating and he…" He paused. He couldn't even say it. He refused to believe it. "I told him I was staying. Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Sally pursed her lips, thinking for a moment.

"Loving someone who's sick is challenging," she said at last. "But if you really want to keep dating him, then I see no need to break it off with him."

"Even if I don't get to have him much longer," Percy said quietly. "I've had him for five years. We've had some good years together already." He sighed softly, twisting out of his mother's grasp. "I just wish I could love him a lot longer. Years longer." He straightened, suddenly looking determined. "I'm going to make every day with him count. After all, we now never know if it could be our last." He started down the hall, then turned to face his parents. "I don't think I'll leave him. I love him too much to abandon him now. And thanks for listening. Love you both." With that, Percy went into his room and closed the door behind him. He collapsed onto his bed. He was thoroughly spent already. He sighed. It was going to be a long night.

…

"Hey dad," Nico greeted when he let himself into his house that afternoon. His dad looked up from his paper, then patted the spot beside him on the couch. Nico sat, staring at his hands for a moment.

"How did the doctor's appointment go yesterday?" his dad asked him, and he visibly flinched. "Nico?" he asked, suddenly alarmed. "What happened?"

"I'd rather wait until Bianca and Hazel get home so I can tell you all at once," he said softly. In truth, he just wanted to rehearse exactly what he'd say beforehand. He still had no idea. It didn't seem like the kind of thing to just blurt out in the heat of the moment. "I'm going to go to my room," he mumbled, rising. "Come get me when the girls get home." He staggered down the hall to his room, collapsing to the floor as soon as the door closed. How could he tell his dad and his sisters that they might lose him? How could he subject them to that kind of torture? But they had every right to know what was going on. Maybe he could just say he wanted to wait and see what more the doctors said. But that would raise more questions to answer, and he wasn't sure he could handle that.

Nico felt the beginnings of a headache again, this time right behind his eyes. He sighed, but made no move to get up. He just didn't really have the energy to move right now. He'd exhausted himself at school. And while he hadn't done anything to strenuous, the emotional drainage was almost worse. God the look on Percy's face when he told his cousin what happened almost took him to his knees. He was not being fair to his boyfriend, even if this was out of his control. How could he expect Percy to love a potentially dying man?

"Nico?" He closed his eyes, briefly praying that sweet little voice didn't belong to who he thought it did. But as soon as he opened his eyes and gazed up at Hazel, his heart shattered. She was only seven, unexpected but no less loved. How could he do this to her? "What's wrong big brother?" she asked, sitting on the floor opposite him. He noticed Bianca slip quietly into the room, sitting on his bed, followed by his dad and last of all his mother. "Why were you crying?" Hazel asked, cocking her head to the side. Nico looked up at her. "Did Percy break up with you?" she asked curiously.

"No Hazel," he said, forcing himself to sit up. "Percy and I are fine. It's nothing like that."

"Then what is it?" she asked. "Does it have something to do with why you saw Dr. Tanner yesterday?"

"Yes Hazel," Nico replied. "It does have something to do with why I saw Dr. Tanner. But he said we'll know more in a few days, so I'd rather tell you all then, when we know more." He caught Bianca's eye, and her silent question made him look down. "I promise I'll tell you all when I know more myself, alright?" he said, staring at his family. "I just…there's a lot to process all at once. I'm not even sure what I believe at this point."

"Alright Nico," his dad said at last, scooping Hazel up. She squealed. "We'll leave you be. You look exhausted." Nico nodded, crawling his way to his bed. He hauled himself up and settled down on top of the covers. Bianca turned to look at him for a moment before rising as well and exiting his room. The only one left was his mom, who gazed at him steadily.

"I couldn't do it mom," Nico said, looking up at her. "I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"There's no need to apologize Nico," she said. "You tell them when you're ready to tell them." She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Sweet dreams sweetie." And with that, she left. Nico watched her go, his heart breaking all over again. How in the hell was he going to tell them? He closed his eyes, praying sleep would overtake him soon. He wasn't sure if he could face the rest of his family again. Or Percy. He sat up suddenly.

What was he doing to his sweet bambino?

…

Alright, they told their families, which was a little overdue. Well, Nico told them the best he could. He doesn't want to crush their hearts just yet.

I'm going to tell you I have several chapters started for several stories, so I hope to get a lot of things updated, including something to add to my wattpad account.


	5. Chapter 5-Jump Start

I hope you guys aren't sick of updates to the same story. I'm on a bit of a roll, since it's starting to shape up like how I wanted it. Sort of.

This next bit isn't really related to the story. It's about my personal life. So you can skip down to the actual story if you don't want to hear some pretty heavy stuff. You have been warned…

So in the midst of FINALLY getting myself back into a schedule again, my brain decided that it didn't like itself much and I've been fighting the demons in my head while at work (I've only had one day off in a little over a week, so I worked A LOT). I literally had to pull myself together after my break the other day so I could go up and be a functioning adult. And my friend's coworker said something that just spun around in my head for hours after it happened, just swirling into this black mass that seemed to physically weight me down. It was a comment on the volume of my voice (I'm a naturally loud person). And it's not like I haven't heard it before. I have lots of times. I don't know. It really got to me the other day.

…

Percy gently kissed Nico's forehead, smoothing his boyfriend's hair back. Nico didn't feel well again today, and Percy didn't have the energy to go to school without him, so they were both laying in Nico's bed, watching movies off of his laptop. At least Percy was. Halfway through, Nico rolled over and passed out. So Percy made sure his boyfriend was as comfortable as possible. He also made sure to have some water nearby, because he'd figured out that Nico was often thirsty when he woke up from his naps.

Percy's mind refused to settle, despite the quiet. A thousand things ran through his head at once, and his brain couldn't seem to ground a single thought. A lot had to deal with his future with his boyfriend. What future did they have? Maybe not a long one. He gazed at Nico's sleeping form. Even in sleep, he looked in pain, and Percy felt his heart shattering, as with every time he couldn't do anything to help. He just had to make sure he kept Nico bundled, safe, and make sure he felt loved.

"God baby boy," he whispered, burying his face in Nico's hair. "Sometimes it's tough to think about now." Nico mumbled something in his sleep, but otherwise didn't wake up. "One thing's for sure though," Percy said as he split into a huge smile. "I love you. So, so much. And I want to spend the rest of your life with you." Which may or may not be long. They'd just have to take it a day at a time.

"Hey Percy," Maria said, peeking in. "How's he doing?" Percy looked over his shoulder to fully look at her. He was laying with his back to the door.

"He's sleeping, but that's happened most of the day, so," Percy said with a little shrug. "I'll let you know if anything changes Mamá, don't worry," he assured her. Maria smiled softly as she watched her son's boyfriend turn back to him, seeming to study him for the longest time. Percy was such a sweet boy. She'd really grown to love him over the years. Almost like he was a second son. Maria went back to the living room. Nico was in good hands.

Percy gently brushed his hair out of his face, kissing his forehead. He loved his baby boy. So much. He loved Nico with every atom in his body. Despite the emotional rollercoaster the last few days had been, and would continue to be, the brunette still wouldn't trade it for anything.

"Percy?" Nico asked groggily, blinking blearily at him. "What time is it?" he asked, looking around. But his room was fairly dark, as Percy had drawn the curtains when he got there.

"It's close to noon," Percy replied, his grip on the dark-haired boy tightening. "You've been asleep a few hours. How's that headache of yours." Nico blinked again.

"It's gone, for now," he replied. "I'm sure it will be back." He winced. "Percy…" He whispered, and Percy, if at all possible, held him even tighter. He could hear the brokenness returning. God how could he ever make his sweet baby boy better again? "Perce I'm so scared," Nico continued, fisting the brunette's shirt. "So, so, scared. What's going to happen to me?"

"Nothing," Percy said fiercely. "You'll be okay Nico. Don't think like that." But his boyfriend's silence said all he really needed to hear. "Nico, do you honestly think I'm okay with this? But it WILL be okay. It has to be. I can't…I can't lose you." And Percy watched as his boyfriend's face crumbled before him, the waterworks starting again. Percy kissed his forehead. "Just forget I said anything," he mumbled.

"I can't!" Nico cried, causing the brunette to jump. "I can't just forget because the possibility is you will lose me! What if you do? Are you going to date someone else? Marry someone else?" Percy stared at Nico in shocked silence as the tears flowed down the dark-haired boy's cheeks. "Percy I can't ask you to stay just because I'm sick." Slowly, Percy shook his head.

"I'm not staying because you're sick," Percy said. "Why would you ever think that? And to be perfectly honest with you Nico, if the worst does happen, I don't know what I'll do. It's way too early on to tell. Do you know why I'm staying?" Nico shook his head. "It's because I love you. Every part of you. And I don't care what you say, I always will. I want to see you on your worst days and on your best days. I want to be here through your ups and downs. All because I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you so, so much baby boy." Nico remained quiet, but thoughtful.

"If you do love me, can you do me a favor tomorrow?" he asked tentatively.

"Anything," Percy vowed. Of course he'd do whatever his boyfriend asked.

"Go to school tomorrow, no matter how I'm feeling," Nico said quietly.

"But…" Percy started, but Nico pressed a finger to his lips, and his complaint died on his tongue. He looked into his boyfriend's pleading face.

"Please bambino?" Nico asked. "I need you to at least pretend things are normal, at least for a few days. Please just go to school. If people ask, just keep up the lie we've created." Percy bit his lip. How could Nico make him go to school tomorrow when there was a possibility that he wouldn't be? "I see it in your eyes. Please Percy, please. I need you to act like everything is normal, because there's a good chance that it will never be normal again."

"Alright," Percy agreed reluctantly. He hated this idea. He hated being away from his baby right now. All he wanted to do was hold him until the pain miraculously disappeared. "I'll go to school tomorrow. But if you aren't there I'm calling you at least twice, if not more if I can help it." At that, Nico chuckled, and the sound warmed Percy's heart. Nico hadn't been laughing much lately. And he'd managed to make him do that. Nico gently pressed his lips to Percy's, and when he pulled away, he grinned.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you," he said. "I love you bambino. So much." Now it was Percy's turn to smile.

"I love you too Nico," he replied. "More than you can possibly know."

…

"Hi sweetie," Sally greeted when Percy let himself in. "How was Nico today?" Percy sighed softly, shrugging off his sweater. He shrugged.

"As good as he can be I suppose," he replied at last. "I'm sorry I didn't go to school, by the way. I just couldn't do it today. I needed to be with him." Sally just shook her head. She understood. Her son was far too young to be experiencing everything he currently was. "Hey, I, uh, have a question for you," Percy said nervously. "How much are…engagement rings?"

"Engagement rings?" Sally asked in surprise. "What ever for honey?" Percy wrung his hands nervously in front of himself. Would his mom even understand why he had to do this?

"I know I'm really young yet mom," he began. "But Nico may not have long. I…I'd like to be married to him if…if the worst does happen. I want to experience being with my husband, even if it's for a few months, or a few years." Sally's initial shock melted away, and she smiled softly at her son. This was why she loved this sensitive side of him. "Is it even a good idea?" he asked her.

"If it's something you want to do," Sally told him, and immediately, he nodded. "Then do it. If Nico really doesn't have much longer, then I don't see the harm in you guys getting quickly married at the court house." Percy smiled. When he pictured his wedding someday, he imagined a modest affair. An outdoor wedding, maybe on the beach. He wanted his mom and stepdad there, as well as maybe some of the boys and his cousins. And Nico's family, since he would obviously marry him. The more he thought about his dream wedding, the less excited he got. He and Nico wouldn't have time for a proper one, as Nico would most likely be going through treatment. "What's wrong?" Sally asked, sensing her son's sadness.

"Nothing mom," Percy said quietly. "So how much do you think? I have a lot in my saving's account."

"That's for college," Sally chided without any real venom. "You can find some really nice ones for a couple hundred dollars. You don't need to go all out." Percy nodded. Honestly he wasn't looking to spend a bunch of money. He wanted something simple and to the point.

"Thanks mom," Percy said, turning to leave. "I'm going to go look." But before he could leave, Sally grabbed his elbow. He glanced back.

"Are you really sure this is what you want to do?" she asked him. If he didn't want to go through with it, he could back out now. But Percy looked certain.

"I'm positive mom," he replied. "I have to do this. I have to propose to him. We have to be married. Even if we're young, and even if it doesn't last long. I want to make whatever time we have the best it can possibly be, for both of us." She released his arm, and he walked down to his room. He squared his shoulders. He would not back out now. He had a new mission. And that was to somehow marry Nico di Angelo, before it was too late.

…

"Hi there sleepyhead." Nico blinked at his sister as he padded into the living room, his favorite blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders. After Percy left, he'd passed back out for a few hours. But the smells of dinner wafting to his room brought him out. He was actually hungry today. "Sit down," Bianca said, patting the spot on the couch beside her. Nico sat, drawing the blanket closer. If he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, it still smelled faintly of Percy. "What's really going on?" Bianca asked. Nico flinched. "Please Nico. I know you better than this. What's going on?"

"I…I don't fully know myself," Nico finally replied. "I know what could possibly be wrong, but that's about it. I don't really want to tell anyone until I know for a fact that what's wrong is really what's wrong."

"But Percy knows," Bianca pointed out, and she watched as her little brother seemed to fold in on himself. "Look Nico, I'm not pressuring you to tell me. I just worry about you, that's all." She patted his shoulder. "I'm always going to worry about you. That's what big sisters are supposed to do." For the longest time, Nico didn't say anything, trying to gather his composure.

"Let's just say it's really bad," he said, studying the small bruise on the back of his hand. He winced. These bruises. He hadn't gotten any other new ones, but they all looked horrid. "Maybe life-threatening," he said quietly, peeking over at his sister. She pursed her lips. She had a feeling it was something bad like that, but she hadn't really wanted to believe it. But now that he'd said it…

"I see why Percy has been sticking around then," she said at last. That was it. She didn't comment on his health any further. "He must really love you. Not that we didn't know that already," she added when he turned to look at her. "But if I'm being honest with you, if I found out the person I was dating was sick, I'm not sure what I'd do."

"Not that I blame you," Nico said. "I don't even know what to do. He keeps saying he's sticking around. I'm glad for that fact, believe me. Having him at my appointment kept me grounded during it."

"I'm glad he's been able to help you feel better," Bianca said. She and Nico sat in silence for a while. Neither quite knew what to say. "Oh hey, are you hungry?" she asked suddenly, and Nico jumped. He nodded. "I'll get you something to eat, alright?" she rose, going into the kitchen to fetch him something to eat. Nico watched her go, feeling a pang in his chest that hadn't been there before. How could he do this to them. Granted, it wasn't like he had much of a choice in the matter.

"Nico!" He was saved from his thoughts, however, by Hazel bursting through the front door. "You're awake!" she continued, crawling onto his lap. "Daddy and I went shopping. We got you ice cream!" Nico chuckled, ruffling her hair.

"Thanks kiddo," he said. "What kind did you get me?"

"Plain chocolate, just like you like it," she said, twisting to look at him. "Daddy said ice cream makes everything better." Nico couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. Even when he was feeling down, Hazel had this amazing power of making him feel well again. "Look it's Bia," Hazel said suddenly, pointing as the elder di Angelo sister entered the living room.

"Don't yell so loud sweetie," Bianca scolded gently, bringing the plate of food to the couch for him to look at. "He may still have a headache."

"Oops," Hazel said, frowning thoughtfully. "Sorry Nico."

"It's alright," Nico assured, inspecting his plate of food. His mom had made grilled chicken, rice, and stuffing. Honestly it all sounded really good right now, and he picked up his fork and started to eat around Hazel. "You'll have to tell mom thanks," he mumbled between bites.

"You're very welcome sweetie," his mom answered from the doorway. "How are you feeling?" Nico swallowed his bite of food before talking. He was not going to get in trouble for trying to start a conversation with his mouth full.

"As good as I can feel with…you know," he replied. He glanced down at Hazel, the message crystal clear in his eyes; not in front of her. Maria nodded, studying her children. Her oldest, so composed and quiet. Her youngest, so full of energy and life. And her middle child, her baby boy, so full of love and compassion. She loved her children, and she loved the fact that, despite the circumstances, they didn't let something as simple as a prognosis break their bond. "Hey guys," Nico said at last, setting his half-eaten dinner aside. "I'm suddenly exhausted. I think I'm going to go lie back down." He sat Hazel down on the couch and rose. "Thanks for dinner mom. Thanks for getting it for me Bianca," he said before he staggered down the hall to his room. Maria, worried, followed behind him.

"Are you okay?" she asked as he collapsed onto the end of his bed, rolling himself into a tub in his blanket. He stared at her blankly. No, honestly, he wasn't fine. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be fine again. Maria sat on his bed, and to her surprise he plunked his head on her lap. She stroked his hair back.

"Mommy," Nico began, glancing up. Maria looked down. Her son rarely called her mommy. Usually it was mom or Mamá. "What's going to happen to me?" he asked quietly, his lower lip trembling. Her heart tore itself in two. In her eyes, nothing was worse than seeing her kids in pain, but not being able to do anything about it.

"I don't know honey," she replied softly, continuing to smooth his hair down. He yawned, his eyes closing before he even knew what was going on. "But we'll figure it out together," she whispered. She looked down at her sleeping son. He looked so young all curled up with his hand tucked under his head, his blanket from Percy pulled up to his chin. She sighed. He was far too young to be going through what he was going through. She really hoped they were wrong. She would obviously never tell them this, as she didn't want to worry the rest of her family, but she was terrified of losing her baby boy.

…

Thanks for sticking through that with me. So Bianca kind of knows now, and Percy's on the pursuit of engagement rings. Even if Nico lives a long time, at least they got a jump start on it.


End file.
